


Pathétique

by juli1219



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juli1219/pseuds/juli1219
Summary: 新宿卫宫在某天想起了卫宫切嗣这个名字代表的意义，然后他去找他了。在夜晚。





	Pathétique

**Author's Note:**

> 新宿卫宫x杀阶切嗣，前后有意义

Emiya总是在想，如果某天他就这样手握着枪倒下，眼前出现的最后一个人会是谁。其实他大可不用担心这个问题——毕竟很久以前他就死的透透的，脑袋跟身体被绞索吊成一个僵硬的角度，看上去有点像是玩具店会售卖的那种木制玩偶。但自从他见到某个与他拥有同样名字的男人后（其实是姓），弓兵的大脑就总是会运行一些稀奇古怪的念头，仿佛它们在传导电信号时出了些差错，以至于Emiya碰见切嗣就无法按照原有的步调继续自己毫无希望的生活。起码在弓兵看来，如果非要像一个英雄般站着死去，他挺希望身后保护的人是某个头发永远乱七八糟的小个子。当然，后者乐不乐意另说。  
一个名字能代表很多事情，而一个名字引发的后续反应可比蝴蝶扇动翅膀大得多了。Emiya想起切嗣的那一刻，所有堪与不堪的过往在他的海马体内纷至杳来，大约有几十秒他都只能站在那里，眼前闪着电视机屏幕里才会有的雪花，嘴唇和喉咙深处一阵一阵地发麻。切嗣，他在心底大声呼喊这几个音节，切嗣、切嗣、切嗣。  
怎么能有人，他的意思是说，怎么能有人的声音如此纯净而温暖，只是简单地向他打招呼就能将这个伤痕累累的男人重新扔回希望中。虽然严格意义上来讲，眼前的切嗣并非他尘封记忆中的神祇。不过幸好Emiya关于这一点很宽容。他们都拥有一双让人沉溺其中的眼睛，也都拥有窄的吓人的腰胯和温柔低沉的嗓音。  
士郎，记忆中的男人侧过脸，士郎。  
Archer，藏在绷带和兜帽下的男人抬起头，Archer。  
两股声音交织在一起，最终汇合成遥远的召唤声：卫宫、士郎。卫宫士郎。你是卫宫士郎。  
男人一再否定自己的过往，仿佛这样就能抹去那些生而为人的记忆。但事实上他越是如此，在现实的泥淖中陷得就越深。最后，连他的源头都开始憎恨起来了。深信自己已经堕落的英灵注视着盥洗室的镜子，在那其中看到紧皱的眉头，微微下垂的嘴角，以及黯然无光的双眼。如果仔细观察的话，会发现唇珠有些不合时宜地凸起，显得有些不近人情；耷拉下来的法令纹昭示它历经的年月，而挺拔的鼻子又让人觉得是在讥讽些什么。这些特征组合成一个面容憎恶的男人，站在距离弓兵不远的地方对着他嘲笑：瞧，你就是这幅样子。  
抹不去的东亚特征一开始让他在战场上吃了些苦头，但后来人们发现这个不怕死也不怕麻烦的佣兵愿意去那些没人去的地方，收到的订单便纷至沓来。过多的战斗经历让Emiya的烦恼的神情透过心底直达表面，最终浮现在皮肤浅浅的皱纹上。就好像无穷无尽的旅程榨干了他生而为人的最后一丝自觉，眼下残存的躯壳只不过是一具机械行走的尸体罢了。有些时候他会怀疑这些代表衰老的痕迹从何而来，但渐渐他发觉：终于，他也和那个男人一般年纪了。  
年龄增长带来的是一份写满了名字的清单。战斗间隙——也就是从一个战场到另一个战场的短暂时光，Emiya习惯翻阅这份名单，从一个名字到另一个名字。这些名字的主人马不停蹄，渐次离开了他，以死亡的形式。他活得越久，名单就越长，直到有一天，他自己的大名也写在了末尾的地方。不过开头总是以“卫宫切嗣”四个字作为起始：毕竟，那是他不断失去的人生中最沉重的一笔。  
现在他又想起来了，不仅是关于那个男人，更是关于自己生命中一长串的死者。每个人都死了，包括他自己。幸好他尚未带着醉意出生，因此也忘不掉所有悲伤。想起卫宫切嗣的那一刻，Emiya站在无人的走廊里，胃部一阵一阵地痉挛。就像很多次一样，他任凭绝望和悲伤的大手紧紧攥住身体的每一个部分，直到难以压抑的恶心感散去。有那么一瞬间他在心底隐隐察觉到重逢的喜悦，但很快又被没顶的悲恸压了过去。切嗣，男人小声念着，切嗣。一切的开始与一切的结束，一切的爱与一切的恨，全部交织在短短的几个音节里。  
然而也许只有他一个人困在过去的无边地狱中。每天清晨，切嗣都会与他在狭小的长廊相遇，每天下午，两人都会在同样的地点互道晚安。他眼见阿萨辛与另一位自己站在厨房的小小空间里，手肘和肩膀不时摩擦，有意或无意地碰到彼此的身体。当然，他不能要求许多。大多数时候Emiya只会安静地站在一旁，看同姓的两个人或亲密或疏离地谈着无关战斗的话题，眼睛紧紧盯着对方：那一瞬间他是不存在于这股浓浓的家庭氛围中的，也不在任何一个地方。切嗣还是会跟他在几乎每一个日子里说早安午安与晚安，但也仅此而已。  
后来他趁着夜色尚浓时溜进Assassin的房间时，心里也只是简单的一股冲动：想碰碰他。没理由红色弓兵能做的事他就做不到，反过来也一样。他们也曾经在训练室并肩作战，汗水和血液的味道都那么清晰，唯独少了一些皮肤上的接触。只要碰碰他就走，Emiya对自己说，只要那么几分钟，不会被发现——  
等他真正碰触到对方柔软温热的肌肤后，才发觉这个念头有多么荒诞不经。有了黑暗的遮蔽，Emiya的手指轻柔却不失细致地掠过男人的眉心眼角，同时凭借着优秀的感知力在心里为对方摹画出一副睡眠中的肖像。鼻子，嘴唇，颧骨，人中……他摸的那么仔细，手指的纹路轻轻擦过暗杀者年轻的脸庞，发出微弱的沙沙声。这种亵渎的抚摸持续了大约一刻钟，直到弓兵的心底充满了忧郁而悲伤的情绪。  
他俯下身，吻了吻那两瓣嘴唇。这触感如此轻柔，却带着一股令人心碎的力量。这个吻很轻，轻到根本不能算作一个吻，又重的仿佛掺杂了成百上千次的呼告。回来啊，切嗣。潜藏在心底，那个从未长大过的孩子凄厉地哭号着无法实现的愿望：回来啊，切嗣。回来啊。  
现在他终于回到他身边，却是以一种截然不同的姿态出现。Emiya一遍又一遍地爱抚着熟睡中的男人，心里满是哀叹与感佩。他走过的路并不为切嗣知晓，同样，切嗣经历了什么，对于他也是全然的空白。他们仿佛行走在莫比乌斯环的两端，虽然看上去相距甚远，但总有一天会相遇。切嗣，Emiya将脸轻轻贴在对方的脸上，感受着睡梦中深深浅浅的呼吸。切嗣。生命是一条河，大多数的人只能跟随着不停奔袭的洪水无可奈何地涌至终点，少部分的人，比如他们，则选择了逆流而上。也许Emiya怀疑过，正在怀疑，自己前进的方向是否正确；但有一点确凿无疑：切嗣总不可能是错的。  
但如果他真的全心全意地信仰着自己的那一位，为什么布满老茧的双手竟然会轻而易举地离开轮廓分明的颌骨，转而来到柔软易折的脖颈上呢？弓兵能感受到对方的脸紧绷起来，喉管附近的肌肉微微颤抖，仿佛在进行无声的呼救。他不想这么做的。随着拇指与食指之间的环渐渐收紧，切嗣的身体开始剧烈挣扎，平时擅长使用枪械的手臂无措地推搡着身上的男人：可他没有睁开眼，即使在Emiya将全身的力量压在他身上时也一样。接着，似乎是认清了无力抵抗的现实，Assassin挣扎的力度越来越小，最终温顺地移开了推阻对方的手。  
他在做什么？  
Emiya反问自己。你在做什么？弓兵的意志不可思议地游离在身体之外，以一种冷漠无情的姿态浮在上空，俯瞰剩下的躯干部分机械性地绞紧切嗣的喉咙。他此刻所做的一切完全独立于感情之外，只凭借着肌肉本能反应的动作来实施这一场暴行。接着，理智又回到他身上，迫使这个高大的男人松开了双手。你在做什么？Emiya想，你几乎杀了他，并且乐于这么做。

另一位Emiya，也就是卫宫切嗣，也拥有着同样的困惑。一方面他确信自己的生前并没有遇见过新宿的英灵，另一方面他却无法自制地被对方吸引住视线。一开始他以为这是某种变形发酵后的怜悯，但后来他发现并非如此。毕竟，无论是他还是那个人都不会愿意承认自己是需要怜悯的那一方，此外，他也并不觉得有什么值得同情的地方。无论是他，还是无名的弓兵，都只是按照自己的意愿走到了现在，并且在成为齿轮一部分的时候也未曾后悔过。再来一次，他想他们还是会走上相同的末路，不过那又如何？就当他们是拯救机制的一部分好了，像齿轮一样被使用被磨损，最后在尽头堕落为无心的怪物——在此之前，他们还是守护者，总得要守护些什么才行。  
这个念头持续到他脱掉盔甲，将身体平躺到柔软的床铺上为止。这并不是说切嗣因为身体的懈怠而放弃了精神上的坚持，只是单纯地因为自己的喉咙被一双结实有力的双手紧紧地扼住了。那双手扼的很紧，手指尖深深扣在柔软的脖颈周围，以难以忽视的力度挤压着喉管。  
切嗣没有睁开眼睛。他一开始试着挣脱这股力度，但一旦明白对方是谁就放弃了。他知道的。从男人身上传来的好闻味道即使在空气缺乏的现下也能让人感到安心。这种味道是只有那种洗的干干净净，在大太阳下晒干才会有的香味。切嗣扬起喉咙，把最脆弱的部位暴露于人前。冥冥中他觉得这是某种赎罪，即使他也并不知道这种感觉从何而来。  
不过这种会被人称为自我满足的牺牲立刻就被叫停了，其原因并非切嗣突然想起自己还有些私藏的蛋糕券未能在休假日使用完毕，而是因为另一方突然撤去了手上的力道。  
“对不起。”  
在人为制造的黑暗中，他听见弓兵喃喃低语。对不起。男人低沉温柔的声音紧贴着他的脸，如同雾霭中传来的号角声，指引他从窒息的昏厥中恢复神智。  
没关系。切嗣想要这样安抚他，却发觉刚刚从机械性窒息中恢复的自己无法发出声音。于是他伸开双臂，轻轻揽住了想要逃走的男人，将自己的脸贴在对方的额头上。没关系，Assassin的手指缓慢而轻柔地梳理着弓兵的短发，没关系。他能感受到那些潜藏在皮肤下的惊惶与不安，那些仿佛溺水者的颤抖让切嗣不由得想起曾经独自一人度过的日日夜夜。别怕，他无声地说，不用害怕。我在这里。瘦小的男人将怀里的英灵圈的更紧了些，直到两个人的胸膛亲密无间地贴在一起，足可以听见相反方向的心脏们跳动的声音。  
“对不起。”男人又说了一遍。这次他没有再抗拒一个温暖的怀抱，将自己的双臂从切嗣的腋下绕过，紧紧攀附在暗杀者单薄的脊背上。对不起。这是弓兵唯一说的话，却包含了所有能够想象得到的情感。  
夜晚遮蔽了人们的视线，同样也扯走了他们赖以生存的羞耻心。切嗣不用去观赏被抿成刀锋般阴冷线条的嘴唇，也不用去面对比平时更严肃的那双眼睛。他只需要去感受。感受唇瓣落在鼻尖上的温柔触觉，衬衫滑落的沙沙声，布满老茧的手指钳住腰窝的炙热。舌叶与牙齿相接之时，切嗣听见男人模糊不清的告白：“谢谢你。”  
Assassin不理解这句话，这是当然的。  
他怎么会知道自己是唯一一位宽宥弓兵的受害者，又怎么会知道这份无声的包容不亚于最高级别的特赦——将Emiya从他自己的法庭上解救出来，并当着被告者的面宣布无罪。他只是顺从地雌伏在这个悲恸的男人身下，任凭对方沉默地滑入自己的身体。归根结底，切嗣只是想要将眼前的人从无边的悔恨中救出来，不论他是否有这个资格，或是做不做得到。他想要，且自认不得不如此。他紧紧攀住身上结实的臂膀，双脚半是悬空，半是依存在满是皱褶的床铺上。  
男人的愤怒化为一头横冲直撞的野兽，无情地进犯着所能践踏的每一寸土地。从切嗣的脊椎上升起一种过电的酥麻感，引着他张开嘴唇，深深地咬住另一个人的，就像品尝他最爱的甜食。如果此刻拥有能够照亮彼此的光线，那么切嗣终将看见潜藏在对方眼底的哀伤，并明白那个爱尔兰人所说的话：“如此热情地看着一个人，是相当危险的。”  
不，你不能再看着他了。王尔德严厉地摇摇头，警告这位小个子男人。  
如果万事万物都有其缘由，那么切嗣此时此刻又为何会如此纵容一个他谈不上熟悉，却也不能说陌生的男人呢？他微微抬起头，将下巴搁在对方的肩窝处，做出耳鬓厮磨的假象。弓兵的鼻尖蹭着Assassin凸起的颈椎骨，嘴唇像一块烙铁，在切嗣的肩胛处烙下深深浅浅的痕迹。其实他这么做之前，小个子男人的身体已经遍布两人皮肤上滴落的汗水，每一寸可以触及的地方都在散发着欢爱的气息。你的愤怒停歇了吗？切嗣想这样问他。但他终究没有问出口，只是沉默地承受着狂风骤雨般的撞击。  
为了抵御疾驰而来的快感，切嗣不得不蜷起脚趾，脚掌在凌乱不堪的织物上来回磨蹭。可他很快就不必这么做了。弓兵将他从浸满爱液的床铺上抱起来，叫他像小孩子们骑旋转木马那样骑在他身上。准确来说是骑在一根粗长的火刑柱上，这根刑具把Assassin的肚子填的很满，几乎到了毫无空隙的程度。因此切嗣小心地试了试，膝盖跪在两边，尽可能保持垂直方向上挪动身体。然而弓兵的手按着他狠狠坐到底，又扶着他从地面升到云端。现在他不必再用双脚来支撑自己摇摇欲坠的理智了——它们早已随着巴比伦塔一同陨落。  
可他并没有像设想中那样粉身碎骨，究其原因，大约是有一双结实的手紧紧将他搂在了怀里。从弓兵额间滴落的汗水洇湿了暗杀者的下唇，让那里看起来像是未经采摘的鲜艳果实。Emiya用自己的舌尖和牙齿去品尝它的滋味，手指有条不紊地顺着对方浮起的肋骨依次向下。尽管果实的滋味还不足以缓解他的干渴，但Emiya那股想要摧毁什么的念头已然消失无踪。他不确定这是否是对方的功劳，但就算并非如此，他也情愿两个人一起下落，直至倒在柔软的床褥之间，或是充满血与火的地狱。  
从依然深沉的夜色判断，距离日出还有好几个小时。Emiya再一次跪趴在猫一样的男人身上，用手指和嘴唇去感受那些柔软而有力的四肢，想象它们在平时是如何被小心包裹在一层层盔甲之下，有意或无意地阻隔来自外界不怀好意的目光。为了某个不能说出口的目的，弓兵扯过刚刚丢在一边的枕头，将它垫在暗杀者的肚子下方——在那之前，他已经将对方翻了个面，腰以下鼓起的丘陵令人满意地露出了潜藏在沟壑中的洞口。  
耶和华是我的牧者，使我躺卧在青草地上，领我至可安歇的水边。Emiya的心里想着亵渎的句子，并深信自己有义务也有权利让眼下这个被进入的男人感到快乐。这一次跪在床褥上的人是满怀欲念的弓兵，手指捏着Assassin过于细窄的胯骨，确保自己的杖与杆会撞入柔软湿热的最深处。切嗣会原谅他，Emiya想，无论自己对这个人做什么都会被原谅。饱受道德困境折磨的男人突然肆无忌惮起来，原因当然只有一个：他们是同罪犯。有几次他故意放慢了进犯的速度，下身在入口处缓慢磨蹭，直到受害者发出短促难耐的呻吟声请求他进去。雄性的本能叫他难以压抑掌控对方的欲望，一切结束后，Emiya没急着退出去，而是抱紧了自己唯一的赦免者沉沉坠入梦境。  
梦里他见到一座宽大的日式宅子，里面栽了些紫阳花，还有些高高低低的灌木。身着和服的切嗣坐在他身边，锁骨的凹陷处被斜斜射来的日光照出些暧昧的阴影。  
Emiya看着他，还有他身后正在盛开的八重樱。一阵风吹过，无数细小的花瓣轻轻洒在两个人身上。  
年长的卫宫切嗣还是带着一如既往的温和笑意，向他张开双手：“好久不见，士郎。”

 

END


End file.
